otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Depths of Tartarus
June 28th - Noon Tartarus PM Arbi: The twins appear in the ground level of Tartarus, they quickly remember that the maze they once journed through has been forever damaged and is only a battleground for demons seeking power. They see a small round white demon infront of them looking towards someone, this demon appears to be made of snow and has a large black smile. Snow Demon: He spins around and raises his little arm up and instantly freezes the area around Emir, encasing him in solid ice which quickly shatters. Emir: He flinches and looks up at the snowman, despite the strength of the ice attack it looks like it did very little to him. He starts walking up towards him, raising his rapier at him. Snow Demon: Hee ho, no wait! He turns and starts running. Emir: My sword shall grant you eternal rest! The black skulled spirit dashes through the snow demon, stopping a few feet infront of him with his sword covered in water. Snow Demon: Hee... ho? He falls apart and vanishes. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a few steps back. We need to get the hell out of here before he sees us. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's already running in the other direction when Lucas turns to look at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He immediately sprints after his brother, trying not to look back at Emir. PM | Edited 12:53:01 PM Arbi: Emir: He turns when he hears the twins running away. He smiles and charges after them but stops as he senses another demon approaching. He quickly turns around and parries two blades and disarms his new challenger. The leopard demon steps away from him, clearly surprised and scared, as Emir just stares at him. Before the leopard demon even has a chance to run Emir yells out. Mediocre! A pillar of light slams down into the demon and vanquishes him instantly, leaving only a charred circle on the ground where he was. Emir turns back around but the twins are nowhere in sight. PM Omniance: Lucas: He whispers loudly as they're running. There, to the left! There's a cave going down into the rock! PM Arbi: Yuri: He runs into the cave and looks back after they make it behind some of the rocks, making sure there isn't a psychopath with a sword following them. I don't see him. He's breathing fast since he was actually scared while running. I think we lost him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He nods. Alright... We need to find Ricky, then we worry about Isaac and Leo afterwards. He looks around the cave. It's no overly dark, but it's difficult to see. The cave seems to be a long tunnel that goes farther down. This has to lead down to a lower level of this place, if levels still exist here. Mandy said they were in a cave right? He looks around passed the rock for a moment, then gets up to move deeper into the cave. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, she did. As they're walking he hopes he sees a doorway or even the slightest sign of a square room but it just looks like a normal cave. This place is fucked... even these caves don't look the same anymore. PM Omniance: Lucas: How did this even happen? There isn't even a remote resemblance to what this place was... PM Arbi: Lucas walks into something and hears the sound of a wire winding back up, when he looks down he sees the wire fly back into some sort of mechanical box. PM Omniance: Lucas: He jumps back a good foot. ...What the hell is that?! He looks at the box defensively, holding up his hands in anticipation for it to explode or something. PM Arbi: A section in the rocky ceiling behind them opens up like a trapdoor. A massive boulder suddenly falls out and slams onto the cave path. As it rolls down towards them they can see it has a face on one side of it, it's clearly some type of monster or demon but it's so big that if they try to fight it they'll be crushed. PM Arbi: Yuri: What the fuck did you do?! He starts running away. PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know! He turns and runs after his brother. It just happened! PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns around seeing the boulder is catching up to them. Fuck! Do something! PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deeper breath and turns, breathing out a stream of screaming super-heated flames onto the bolder. PM Arbi: The boulder slows down but it doesn't look like it's melting. PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and runs faster to catch up to his brother, he coughs a few times. Let me catch my breath, and I'll try again! He starts to breath deep, being difficult to breath fire and run. PM Arbi: Yuri: I got an idea! Use your firebreath again and I'll- The Boulder: The face can be seen for a second as it continues spinning towards them. His voice sounds really deep and monsterous. I'm getting cloooser! The cave shakes as he talks. PM Omniance: Lucas: He doesn't wait for Yuri to explain and instead breathes a stream of shrieking super-heated flames towards the bottom of the rock so that the ground also melts a little. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs a black chain from the shadows in the side of the cave and hooks it into the opposite wall while his brother is breathing fire. The Boulder: The melted rock slows him down and the black chain brings him to a complete stop, with his face facing both the twins. PM Omniance: Lucas: He stops running, putting his hands on his side to catch his breath. It's not that he's really that tired, it's that he's burned up all of the oxygen in his lung twice in the last minute while running as fast as he can. He turns and looks at the demon rock. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down on a rock and looks up at the demon. Yeah... we're not about to let a boulder beat us... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at the boulder and coughs. You know I liked you in Raiders of the Lost Arc. He coughs against and then mutters. Fuckin asshole... PM Arbi: The Boulder: His large eyes look between the two boys before smiling and then laughing. PM Omniance: Lucas: He gets annoyed real quick and starts to take another deep breath. PM Arbi: The Boulder: He stops laughing and his eyes widen. Wait, human! I have something I need to tell you that will help you on your quest. PM Omniance: Lucas: He slowly breaths out smoke through his nose, halfway through his breath he says. Yeah? With a black plume of smoke. What would you know about our "Quest?". You're a giant rock. PM Arbi: The Boulder: Listen carefully Yuri: What? Tell us. He stands up, feeling rested again. PM | Edited 1:40:09 PM Arbi: The Boulder: Boulder... He looks at them, making sure they're paying attention. ...is bomb. PM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes go wide. What? He turns to run. PM Arbi: Rays of light start to come out from the cracks in the massive demon boulder. Yuri: Are you fucking kidding me?! He turns and runs after his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's sprinting and quickly as he can down the cave, making sure he doesn't trip any other trab. What is the fucking purpose of a boulder that explodes!? How does that even make sense?! PM Arbi: The twins hear a massive explossion behind them while they're running and although it doesn't reach them the cave begins to collapse. The ground behind them starts to vanish into the dark abyss below. PM Omniance: Lucas: He starts to get afraid and run faster. The fear disappears to anger as he remembers why they're here. Ricky better be down... In this fucking cave! PM Arbi: The ground beneath the Twins crumbles away and both of them fall down into the chasm below. PM Omniance: Lucas: God daaamn it!! He flails as he falls into the abyss. PM Omniance: Meanwhile... PM Arbi: Alexe: He walks back into the Dark Paradise mansion with Leo and Isaac behind him, they're all soaking wet. Christopher: He looks the three of them over. Back so soon? PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Christopher with annoyance, but doesn't say anything. PM Arbi: Alexe: He takes off his wet shoes and jacket before heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Has anyone found out how to stop this storm yet? He looks towards Christopher who followed them into the next room. Christopher: We have actually and we've learned much while you were away. He looks towards the window. The cultist refered to this storm as Dark Paradise. Their writings speak of this great and terrible storm sweeping over much of the world and covering it in darkness. He looks back towards the three of them. But luckily it looks like something wasn't done properly, causing this storm to only cover the surrounding cities. We've already begun preparations on a counter-ritual. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac as Christopher says "counter-ritual". PM Arbi: Alexe: I wasn't aware that anyone in the order delved into such things. Christopher: Oh, we're not peforming the ritual ourselves. Alexe: Then who is? Hailey: She steps into the living room, she looks identical to Ricky's mother and even wears much of the same clothing Mandy's group saw her wearing before. Me, of course. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at her, unsure of what's going on as he never actually saw Hailey. PM Arbi: Isaac: You're... that's Hailey! She attacked us before! He backs away into Leo, afraid of everything he's seen her do. PM | Edited 2:27:22 PM Arbi: Hailey: She sighs and sits down on one of the chairs. We share the same face, even the same clothing but please don't mistake me for my sister. She stole my name and destroyed her own family in the name of a demon, foolish sister. She looks more heartbroken than mad. PM Omniance: Leo: And... We know she's not lying? ...How? PM Arbi: Isaac: "Hailey" told us she had a sister living in Newyork, she was going to leave to find her. Hailey: To kill me, no less. She shakes her head while looking down, memories going through her head. This is my fault. I should've been there for her and showed her what she was doing was wrong but... her friend, Maria, she always pushed me away. Now look at what they've done. PM Omniance: Leo: ...Do you know where Maria is? It's obvious that he wants to find her because of what she's done. PM Arbi: Hailey: I'm sorry. I've tried everything I can but this storm is blocking all of my magic from finding them. She conjures a cup of tea on the table and grabs a cup, sighing as she feels the warmth of the tea reach her. Maria's faulty work has given me the chance to perform a counter-ritual but it won't be easy. We'll need to head back to the spot where this all first started. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac, knowing where that probably is. That damn mountain with the altar? PM Arbi: Alexe: Traveling to this altar will be very dangerous. This storm has awakened many dark creatures who now roam the streets, preying on anyone they find. PM Omniance: Leo: He mutters. If I had a car... PM Arbi: Christopher: Your car is waiting outside where you last left it. He looks down slightly. After hearing your disapproval we thought we'd get it back to you as soon as possible. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac. I had to save up two years to buy that car... PM Arbi: Christopher: Your car helped in saving over thirty people today. Surely two years of savings is worth that many lives? Isaac: He looks at Leo and smiles, thinking he's a hero. PM Omniance: Leo: He breaks down. Yeah... Sorry. I'm glad you were able to help people with it... Sorry... PM Arbi: Isaac: He pats Leo's back and comforts him. PM | Edited 2:54:32 PM Arbi: Hailey: She takes a sip of her tea. A noble car indeed but if we don't stop this storm then all the lives saved today will have been for nothing. The storm is only going to get worse, the dangers along with it. PM Omniance: Leo: The sooner we stop the storm and find this "Maria" the better. We can leave now, if we're ready. PM | Edited 2:56:55 PM Arbi: Hailey: Give me thirty minutes. She puts her tea cup down and stands back up. I'll have everything I need by then. PM Omniance: Leo: He nods and looks around the dark interior of the mansion. I hope the others dealt with Ricky. PM Arbi: Meanwhile... PM Arbi: Lucas starts to wake up to the sounds of Yuri calling out his name and shaking him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri and rubs his eye. I dreamt... A boulder with a face tried to kill us... By blowing itself up. PM Arbi: Yuri: That actually happened... look where we are. The two of them are sitting on the ground near a pool of water in the lower levels of the chasm. Their clothes are wet from them falling down into it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sits up. Did we actually fall? PM Arbi: Yuri: I remember... a bird catching you when we were falling... everything went dark after that. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...A what? A bird? PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and helps his brother up, they're near one of the rocky formations that supports the natural bridges above them. Yeah. PM Omniance: Lucas: Any sign of Ricky? He looks himself over to make sure he's not hurt. PM Arbi: Yuri: No, but there's a really... really big monster down here. He walks up to the big rocks nearby, they must've fallen with them from the cave. I had to drag your body behind these rocks so he wouldn't see us... PM Omniance: Lucas: More monsters... Great. He runs his hand through his hair, pushing it back and flat. This better not screw up my hair when I wake up. PM | Edited 3:15:40 PM Arbi: Lucas can hear loud footsteps in the distance, when he turns to look he sees a massive four legged monster walking up to some far away rocks. It has the same type of body as a centaur as it also has two arms. They watch as it roars and slams its fists together into a boulder, breaking it apart into smaller pieces. This monster is huge, almost the size of a small house and parts of it remind them of a demon, especially the partly red skin and fleshy horns. PM Omniance: Lucas: He whispers. We need to find a way around this thing... PM Arbi: Yuri: I think we're good as long as we don't make any loud noises... PM Omniance: Lucas: See a way out of here? He starts to look around, staying behind the rock as best he can. PM | Edited 3:20:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: No, but look up there. He points up near the plateaus, there's a broken stone bridge. PM Omniance: Lucas: Could that be the bridge they were talking about? He looks back and forth at the ends of it. ...That's gotta be fifty feet up... PM Arbi: Yuri: Ricky might still be up there. PM Omniance: Lucas: There's a ramp. Right there. He points to a walkway that almost blends into the side of chasm. Let's go. He crouches down and moves as quickly and quietly as he can. PM | Edited 3:23:43 PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows closely behind his brother, ready to turn them both invisible if he needs to. PM | Edited 3:26:07 PM Omniance: Lucas: As they get to the ramp he quickens his pace, far enough from the monster to afford to make some more noise. As they get about halfway up he breaks into a run. C'mon Ricky... Please be up here. He starts to run even faster with the anticipation of seeing his boyfriend. PM | Edited 3:27:35 PM Arbi: As they reach the top of the natural bridge they come across a set of footprints from shoes, they split up and lead to both the stone bridge and into the cave to the left but there's less footprints leading to the cave. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around to catch his breath, looking down to at ground, he sees the prints. That's gotta be Isaac's shoes... Tiny weak feet... He wipes his mouth, his hair is starting to stand back up a little bit from drying off, but it's still just messy and not styled. Tiny girl shoe size... He looks off in the direction the prints go. PM | Edited 3:35:08 PM Arbi: Yuri: He makes his way towards the stone bridge with his brother, quickly approaching the plateaus. They look a bit like islands, having some dry grass, dirt and one or two dead trees on them. They're about as large a small property and have plenty to room to fight. The monster's corpse isn't there anymore. What are you gonna do if he's still possessed? PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath. I don't know... Didn't you have to kill Odie when we was possessed? PM | Edited 3:37:48 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah but the Prince was there with me... he's the one that brought him back. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well how the hell did Mandy and Isaac fight him? He shakes his head. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. I never asked. PM Omniance: Lucas: He groans. How did this happen? Why is he possessed again? There's quiet flutter above them in the darkness. PM | Edited 3:39:36 PM Arbi: Yuri: He slows down and looks around, unsure what the sound was. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Hear something? He looks upwards. Darting around in the darkness is a small red creature with wings for arms. It looks like a floating head with batwings for ears. ...The hell is that? PM | Edited 3:42:29 PM Arbi: Yuri: A bat? The face is both confusing and bothering him. I think it's looking at us... PM | Edited 3:50:09 PM Omniance: Lucas: He tilts his head as he watches it fly ing circles. The demon is so small that it doesn't seem to actually a threat. It flutters around and then swoops down in front of them. It looks like a fat baby's head with bat wings attached to it, and it giggles like a little kid as it spins in circles. Lucas: He looks at Yuri confused. Should we kill it? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's almost like those angel babies from Binding of Isaac. I think you should kill it... PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath. Just as he's about to exhale a sharp shard of rock slams into the baby demon head, killing it instantly. The rock unfolds into a large demon, with huge arms plated in black obsidian. It has a burning mouth that drips molten lava on the ground as it opens. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a few steps back as he watches the molten lava hit the ground, it's so hot that fire can be seen on it. What the fuck? PM Omniance: Lucas: K so we're killing that. He takes a deep breath and then breaths a screaming stream of flames out at the creature. It just seems to be annoyed and then charges at them, incredibly fast despite being made of solid rock. PM Arbi: Yuri How did you think that was gonna work?! He turns and runs. PM Omniance: Lucas: It melts cars! He runs after his brother quickly. Another one slams into the ground in just behind them. It's like they're being launched from a catapult at them. Like they're being bombarded in a siege. PM | Edited 4:09:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: It used to be able to melt cars! He covers his head when the second one lands behind them. Where the hell are they coming from?! PM Omniance: Three more slam into the ground behind them. Lucas: I don't know but there's a lot of them! PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back seeing each of rocks are unfolding into more of those obsidian lava monsters. We can't fight all of them! PM Omniance: Lucas: I wish I could turn in a raptor! The creatures are quickly gaining on them, but another barrage slams into the creatures that are already running after them, slowing them down. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: A little bird man is standing outside the cave ahead of them, waving his wings. PM Omniance: Lucas: What the hell is that? Another one slams in front of the cave just ahead of them. He get really angry and takes a deep breath. GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR WAAAAAAA- He screams out super-heated empowered flames onto the creature. It seems to resist for a moment before it shrieks and then pops, its body cracks and it starts to roll around in agony, Lucas having obviously cooked it in its own rock skin somehow. He gulps and then goes back into running, passing the creature. PM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes as they pass the burning rock monster, the smoke getting in his face from all the heat and fire. Lucas, that's the bird that saved us! Cinnamon: He keeps waving his wings. Hurry up! My wings are getting tired from all this waving! PM Omniance: Lucas: Whatever gets us away from these fucking things! Another set of them crash into the ground behind, part of the plateau even crumbles away and they slide down into the chasm below. PM Arbi: Yuri: He runs past the bird man and into the cave, just wanting to get away from the lava monsters so they don't melt his face off. PM Omniance: Lucas: He runs with his brother passed the bird creature and into the cave. I am so confused by everything that's happening right now! PM Arbi: Cinnamon: You'll get used to it! He quickly runs in and pulls down on a rope coming down from the ceiling. A leathery curtain falls down infront of the cave entrance with poorly drawn rocks on it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's breathing heavily and looks at the curtain. He can hear the creatures running up and stopping, and then pacing around. That works? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He walks up to Lucas and looks up at him. Yes! He scares him a bit. Oh, we're not yelling anymore. He starts walking deeper into the cave. Stay awhile and catch your breath, the bullies will be out there for awhile. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri with confusion, before slowly following the bird. He whispers. Well it's not a hot girl so it's not going to kill us? PM Arbi: Yuri: He gets off the rock he's leaning on and starts following them. Who are you? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He stops and looks up at Yuri, reaching up and shaking his hand with his wing. Cinnamon. He shakes Lucas's hand too. I'm a demon so I don't have a last name. PM Omniance: Lucas: Cinnamon... Like the spice? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He looks at Lucas strangely. ...Are you hitting on me? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...I don't even think we're the same species... So no... PM Arbi: Cinnamon: That's a shame, you're really cute. He turns around and keeps walking. Yuri: ...You're not gonna try and kill us are you? Cinnamon: I just saved your lives. He climbs up a large rock and heads towards his shop. The ruins from before with the potal are nearby. Isn't that the opposite of killing? PM Omniance: Lucas: ... But ...Why did you save us? He's looking around for traps. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He grabs his coat from ontop a rock and puts it on, putting on a smile somehow with his beak. You're my most important customers, that means you're my friend. We're basically best friends! I couldn't let those monsters hurt my best friends now could I? Yuri: What? He looks at Lucas and then back at him. We just met you, we're not friends. Cinnamon: Don't break my heart, Yuri. Your brother already rejected me like last week's meatloaf. Yuri: He scratches the back of his head. I'm so confused... Cinnamon: You'll get used to it. Come on over, I'll show you around my shop. PM Omniance: Lucas: He slowly walks over to see the shop. Everything about this is surreal to him. A talking bird person who thinks he's cute is just passed his weirdness threshold. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He looks back at both of them. You ever play Binding of Isaac? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother. Have the high score at arcade... Behind our friend. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: This is nothing like the shop in those games. I don't want your nickels or dimes, that stuff is worthless here. All I take is anima. He leans over the counter. How much you got? Yuri: I used to be able to take anima out of people but not anymore... Cinnamon: That's scary, you don't have any money then. He thinks. Yuri: Do you even have anything we wanna buy? He looks around at the shelves. Cinnamon: Glad you asked! You're both a little down because of all the powers you lost right? Look no further I have the solution for you right here! He raises a skull with sparks coming off the side. Merchandice. PM | Edited 4:56:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What's it do? He looks at it curiously, but also kinda anxious as he really wants to find Ricky. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: It can do everything! It changes and enhances your powers. That's two for the price of one. He walks up to the boys with the skull and raises it up. This soul right here belonged to a skinny man. He makes the skull's mouth move up and down and mimics the Prince's voice. The Prince: Freeze those knees my chickadees, cause Ruby's in the place and he's on the case. Cinnamon: He looks at the skull strangely. I'm sorry I must of picked up the wrong one. He puts it back on the shelf and takes out another skull. This one looks more menacing. Here it is. The Prince. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri and then back at Cinnamon, a smile on his face. So umm... How do we get Anima to buy this... Merchandise. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: There's a big monster downstairs. You've seen him right? Red fella, crushes rocks because he thinks they're making fun of him. He's not bright but he makes up for it with muscle. PM Omniance: Lucas: You want us to kill that damn thing? His smirk fades and he looks to his brother. PM | Edited 5:14:52 PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He's bad for business and I can hardly leave this cave with him out there. He hops up onto the counter and puts the skull back. Your friends would be a lot safer here too with that bully taken care of. PM Omniance: Lucas: There's about a dozen of those... Obsidian monsters right outside... We'd have to fight all of those and then a giant massive boulder crusher afterwards? He looks from his brother to Cinnamon and shakes his head. That's suicide. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: I can distract those things, piece of cake. Besides, you can turn invisible can't you? Yuri: How did you know that? Cinnamon: He sits on his counter and fluffs his wings up, looking fatter for a second until they all go back down. A little birdy told me. PM Omniance: Lucas: So you seem to know everything huh? PM | Edited 5:18:49 PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He blinks his eyelashes at him and blushes, looking away. I wouldn't say everything... PM Omniance: Lucas: You seen a muscly guy with a burning arm walk around here? PM Arbi: Cinnamon: Seen him? He points down at his counter, there's a burned handprint on it. He was one of my first customers! PM Omniance: Lucas: We're looking for him. Tell us where he is and we'll kill anything you want us to kill... He pauses for a moment. After we find him. PM Arbi: Cinnamon: He whispers. He's been standing behind you for a few minutes now. I didn't know you knew each other. Ricky: He's standing on the platform near the portal looking down at Lucas and Yuri. PM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes light and he turns to look at Ricky. Ricky!? PM Arbi: Ricky: Lucas...